You lose A Gravity Falls Fanfiction
by fandomfangirl1107
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote a while back. Theres no pinecest in this fanfiction, sorry to all the pinecest shippers out there! If you're an anime fan and watch Hetalia. Check out my other fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy!


Dippers gazy eyes slowly started to open. He couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was pitch black and his sister being taken away from him through a portal. Dippers eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he realized he was in a dark room. But the lights were too dim and you couldn't see that much at all into the distance. Dipper felt sick and weak, he was bruised and cut everywhere on his body. He felt a deep cut on across his face, he touched it and realized it was still bleeding. He ached in pain, but it didn't matter to him now. He had to figure out where he was and how to get out of this place. Dipper was sitting on the cold concrete ground and tried to get up , but was held back by something. He was held back by old rusted shackles, they connected to his wrists and held him back against a wall. He heard a loud scream calling his name. He recognized it from anywhere, it was his twin sister.

"MABEL!", Dipper yelled to his sister.  
"DIPPER HELP ME!" He heard Mabel cry in sorrow. He heard laughing coming from the distance.

A big spotlight appeared in from him, and he heard footsteps coming near. A tall slim figure approached him. He was a blonde man wearing a black top hat and an eyepatch on his right eye. He wore a bright yellow suit with a tie and had a smirk on his face.

"Bill..." Dipper said weakly.

"Your so dumb pine tree, I can't believe you were that easy to trick. I lead you right into my trap," Bill said laughing.

"What do you want from me? AND WHERES MABEL!" Dipper said yelled while struggling to break free from the old chains. But Dipper was too tired and weak to fight.

"You know what I want..." Bill made a conceited smile and grabbed Dippers throat choking him and brought his face to his. He stared into the yellow orbs, he could almost see evil in Bill's bright eyes.

"I want your journal, I can't let you get in the way of my plans for gravity falls. The only way to prevent that is to destroy the journal. So hand it over," Bill said. He pushed Dipper forcefully against the wall, Dipper slid down onto the ground.

"Never, you isosceles monster." Dipper said. Bill slapped the helpless boy across the face and his eyes turned bright red with rage.

"Don't temper with me boy, I'm not the kind to fool with." He was filled with pure anger his eyes still red. His eyes after a short amount of time turned back to normal. Bill looked impatient and irritated, until an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Maybe you'll reconsider your answer." A light went over on a big glass cylinder like container, Mabel was inside. It was filled to the top with water,she could not breathe. She had a chain connected to her right foot that was connected to the bottom of the tank, preventing her from moving.. She screamed and hit her fists at the glass screaming.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed to his twin.

"LET HER GO!" Dipper said enraged as he furiously pulled on the chains struggling to break free.

"Give me the journal, or I will end her life." Dipper would do anything to save his sister, she meant the world to him. He didn't know what to say, he had too much on his mind.

"Fine Bill, you win. I'll give it to you. But let go Mabel first." Bill couldn't trust Dipper, but Dipper was powerless against him. And what could Dipper, a twelve year old, possibly do? Bill thought to himself.

"Fine pine tree, have it your way." In the snap of fingers Mabel and Dipper were free from the chains. They both ran to each other crying, then embracing in a hug.

"Oh Mabel, I thought I almost lost you." Dipper said. Mabels chin rested on Dippers shoulder.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bill said now losing his temper. Mabel screamed, Dipper hugged his twin putting her behind him to protect her.

"DESTROY THE JOURNAL NOW! OR I SWEAR I WILL END BOTH YOUR LIVES WITH NO REGRETS!" Bill said in rage. He was tired of playing games.

"Destroy the journal Dipper, or I'll kill you both, I don't mind in the least." Bill said angrily at the twins.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, they didn't know what to do or think. They were both frightened.

"You've left me no choice." He turned into a ghost like form and flew through the air. He flew through Mabel, her body started to shake and her eyes were bright and white. The lights burnt out in the room, there was only a candle light that lit the room with an eery illuminating glow . Mabels eyes slowly turned yellow. Bill had possessed her body and was now under his control. Bill laughed evilly.

"MABEL NO!" Dipper said. Bill picked up a knife off a nearby table, and held it to Mabels throat.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Dipper said begging Bill. "Then do as I ask, and no harm will be done." Bill said smiling wickedly. Dipper sighed and lifted the journal above the candle. The journal caught fire at the edge of the cover started to burn. You could hear the flames crackling as the fire burnt the old books cover and pages to ruins.

"You lose Dipper," Bill said. Bill left Mabels body and disappeared, Mabel fainted of relief and crashed against, but Dipper caught her. "No No Mabel, please wake up!" Her eyes slowly started to open.

"Ugh, Dipper, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've-"

"Mabel its ok, its not your fault. Theres nothing you could've done." Dipper said holding his sisters hand and hugging her close to him. Tears fell from Mabel's eyes.

"It's alright..." Dipper said comforting her. They stared at the journal on the ground, it was all black with ash, the book was ruined. Dipper walked over to it and picked it up. Dipper rubbed the ashes off the cover, you could still faintly see the golden six fingered hand with the number three on the cover. Dippers eyes started to water. A tear fell from his eye and landed on the cover.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry." Mabel said.

"It's ok, I'd give up anything in the world to save you Mabel, your my sister...and I love you." Mabel walked over to her brother and they both embraced in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you Dip." Mabel said. They both stood up and walked out of the old place back to the mystery shack, leaving the forgotten book and memories behind them.


End file.
